


Без страха

by WTF_Star_Trek_2015 (WTF_Star_Trek_Reboot_2014)



Series: Драбблы R-NC17 WTF Star Trek 2015 [4]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: F/M, Vulcan, symbiotic red algae
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:05:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3401105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Star_Trek_Reboot_2014/pseuds/WTF_Star_Trek_2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"- Целый год без секса? Я знаю, вулканцы особо не распространяются на эту тему, но вы явно дошли до ручки."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Без страха

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Without Fear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/106071) by [Laura JV (jacquez)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquez/pseuds/Laura%20JV). 



> переводчик [Красное Солнышко](http://krasnoesolnishko.diary.ru/)  
> бета [вредная_привычка.](http://geneti.diary.ru/), [Schico](http://schico.diary.ru/)

Согласно стандартному календарю с гибели  _Ah'rak_  (смерть Аманды была почти столь же сильным ударом, как и вид  _Ah'rak_ , канувшей в космическом вакууме) прошел год, когда Сарек снова почувствовал жар в крови. Он знал, еще тогда, когда с ее смертью в его разуме образовалась зияющая дыра, что этот день настанет слишком быстро. « _Ah'rak_ , жаркий суровый мир, — думал он, прижимая руку к защитному варп-стеклу, — ты горишь внутри меня, в самом сердце, взывая из темноты, даже если я никогда не увижу тебя впредь».  
  
Скоро горячка крови выжжет его вены, пошатнет самоконтроль. Он закрыл глаза и представил Аманду - такой, какой она была в их первый раз, юной и сильной; она смотрела на него без страха, а ее обнаженное тело белело под красными небесами. Она была прохладой против его жара, скользкая и влажная, как и сам ее мир, когда Сарек вошел в нее. Когда жар в его крови унялся и он снова смог говорить, он нарек ее  _Vik_  - оазисом в пустыне.  
  
Потом он вспомнил ее, какой она была годы спустя — четыре пон фарра спустя, — с истончившейся кожей и волосами, припорошенными сединой. Как она, смеясь, толкнула его на кушетку и, опустившись сверху, вобрала в себя. Слишком человек, она не знала, что мужчину в пон фарре нельзя «взять»: он только «берет». И все же, даже охваченный горячкой крови, он не мог отказать ей ни в чем, своему оазису в пустыне.  
  
Аманда.  
  
Он впился ногтями в ладони: его время приближалось все быстрее и неотвратимей. Будь у него в запасе чуть больше лет, он мог бы взять новую жену, вот только рана, оставленная смертью Аманды, была все еще слишком глубока. Даже если бы он хотел, его разум, по словам целителей, пока не был готов к новым узам. Ему советовали подождать еще хотя бы один стандартный год, прежде чем предпринять попытку.  
  
Целители душ, ритуальная секс-каста его народа, погибли вместе с  _Ah'rak_ ; ему не к кому было обратиться, чтобы унять жар в крови.  
  
Тут его обоняния коснулся запах — что-то редкое и манящее, на самом краю сознания. Он открыл глаза и обернулся — возле него стояла орионка в форме Звездного флота.  
  
— Посол, — сказала она. — Я... Я не хочу вмешиваться, но вы испускаете ДО ЧЕРТА сексуальных феромонов, а я еще НИКОГДА не сталкивалась с подобным у вулканцев. Ну я и подумала: ВОУ! Кстати, вам нужна с этим помощь? А то я могла бы помочь.  
  
Так значит, это ее феромоны были тем самым соблазном на грани сознания, подобно ножу, прорезавшим тьму плак тау.  
  
— Моя жена погибла, — выдавил он. — Вместе с Вулканом. Я... — любил ее, — ...нуждаюсь в ней.  
  
— О, — отозвалась она. — Целый год без секса? Я знаю, вулканцы особо не распространяются на эту тему, но вы явно дошли до ручки, осмелюсь я сказать...  
  
— Вы определенно осмелились, — произнес он. У нее был широкий рот, а изгиб ее груди под форменкой...  
  
— Ладно, — заявила она. — Скорее всего, мне не следует этого делать, и все же: моя смена заканчивается в 18.00. Номер моей каюты — D9-58A. Если вы решите, что я могу быть вам полезна, приходите между 21.00 и 21.30.  
  
— Едва ли я могу навязываться, — проговорил он, потрясенный этим предложением; ее запах окутывал его. Он ничем не напоминал запах Аманды, но внезапно она оказалась всем, чего он жаждал.  
  
Ее взгляд скользнул по его телу, и она улыбнулась:  
  
— Поверьте, меня совсем не затруднит, посол. Только не говорите капитану.  
  
— Вы можете положиться на мою осторожность, — сказал он, чувствуя жар внизу живота и желание увидеть, как ее ярко-красные волосы и длинные зеленые ноги раскинутся под ним. Аманда, считалось ли это предательством? Но эта женщина собиралась отдаться ему по собственной воле и без страха, не прося взамен ничего, кроме удовольствия, что он мог доставить им обоим. И в этом, если ни в чем другом, она была похожа на Аманду, а Аманда хотела бы, чтоб он жил.  
  
— Тогда до встречи, посол, — бросила орионка, и он быстро заморгал, спохватившись, где находится.  
  
— Конечно... — он кинул взгляд на нашивки у нее на рукавах, - ... лейтенант.  
  
— Гейла, — поправила она и подмигнула: — Если вам повезет, часам к десяти вечера вы будете кричать это имя, — и прежде чем он успел ответить, она развернулась и зашагала прочь с прямой, как палка, спиной и крепко сжатыми за ней пальцами.  
  
— Гейла, — прошептал он, когда дверь на смотровую палубу со свистом закрылась за ней. Он не хотел забыть имя той, что продлила ему жизнь, предложив в дар собственное тело. — Гейла.


End file.
